


Under the Moonlight

by The_Witch_Queen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Friendship/Love, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Shinra Company, Shinra Electric Power Company Science Department, Turk Vincent Valentine, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Witch_Queen/pseuds/The_Witch_Queen
Summary: She looks down. If things were different she would tell him that she wants to run away with him right now. The two of them, running off to some faraway place and never hearing about Shinra again. Instead she places a hand on his cheek.
Relationships: Lucrecia Crescent & Hojo, Lucrecia Crescent/Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 5





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever FF fic! I hope you enjoy it!

Lucrecia looks at the window in the back room of the Inn. It's snowing hard, the window thick with condensation, mist surrounding the ground and wafting up into the night air seeming to stretch all the way up Mt. Nibel. She sighs, it's her wedding day, she should be happy, right? Maybe she would be if she wasn't marrying Hojo. 

Lucrecia doesn't hate Hojo, far from it. She's grateful that he was there after...well, after Grimoire. Still, she doesn't feel as though she's making the right choice. Perhaps her downfall began when she first became involved with Shinra. A brilliant scientist, it was no surprise that the company had sought her out and quickly appointed her as a Class A Biotechnologist working alongside Grimoire Valentine, an equally brilliant man. 

Something a bride definitely shouldn't be doing on her wedding day is sneaking out to see her former lover, it's wrong in every possible way but she's just incapable of stopping herself. Lucrecia takes a deep breath before she climbs lifts up the glass and climbs out the window. 

She remembers her time with Grimoire fondly, for the most part anyway. While she was only an assistant, he never dared treat her like she was less than and when the two had discovered the Weapons he had given her credit where it was due. Of course, after their venture into the cave where Grimoire would lose his life to Chaos, that research that she'd spent an enormous amount of time compiling was tossed aside and considered nonsense. 

Lucrecia has always felt a deep guilt about Grimoire's death, regretting that she hadn't ventured to the cave by herself. She didn't have a family to mourn her like Grimoire did. She thought about Vincent, pinpointing the exact moment in time she met his eyes. He was the most handsome man she'd ever seen, hair as black as the night sky framing a slender face and eyes like rubies that could only exist in a mineralogists dreams. 

She'd been Gast's assistant then, working on the Jenova project, Hojo was there too, of course. It had been a curiosity that Vincent, Grimoire's son of all people, had been assigned as security detail for the Jenova Project, but she didn't question it at the time. 

A shiver is sent up her spine as her high heels crunch in the freshly fallen snow. It's silent, nothing but the night air whipping at her face. With her wedding gown on she almost blends into her surroundings. 

"Meet me under the moonlight," she'd said to him the day before. She didn't have to tell him where. It would be at their tree. The one where they'd carved their initials into the trunk, "V plus L." Lucrecia wonders if Vincent will actually show up. 

Lucrecia lets out a sigh of relief as she gets closer, clearly seeing Vincent's silhouette, nearly running to him. 

"You came," she smiles. He looks stunned. Nodding before rubbing the back of his neck. "I wouldn't miss it." 

The two of them lock eyes and Lucrecia tries hard to hold back the tears. If only it were Vincent she was marrying tonight. 

"You don't have to go through with this."

She looks down. If things were different she would tell him that she wants to run away with him right now. The two of them, running off to some faraway place and never hearing about Shinra again. Instead she places a hand on his cheek.

"One day you'll find someone worthy of that big heart of yours, Vincent Valentine."


End file.
